


In Macedonia

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex involves some miscommunications.  June 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Macedonia

"What exactly are you doing?" Waver asked, a bit breathless from all the attention beforehand.

Bad enough that he was sleeping with his irritating, all too attractive Servant. Bad enough that he had a gap in experience that everything Rider did reminded him of. Did Rider really need to start doing strange things he didn't understand?

Rider ruffled his hair with the hand that wasn't spreading lubricant on the inside of his own thighs. "You haven't done anything like this before, right? I'll teach you."

Waver had some doubts that sex was ordinarily supposed to involve pressing between his partner's thighs, but Rider's encouragement led him to try moving forward a few times. And it felt good, really good, which was the point, Waver supposed.

"Do I look so fragile?" Rider's hand slipped behind him and pressed him forward, harder and faster, and it became much more difficult to think about the situation in a logical way. Instead, Waver's mind flooded with pleasurable feelings and the idea that he was doing this with _Rider_ , which normally might have terrified-

Rider did something with his legs, and the next completely coherent thought Waver was able to make was after come had splattered against his legs, conveniently providing the Servant with what he needed to satisfy himself the same way.

Once he realized that he very likely would end up sleeping with Rider, he'd thought that his first time would be painful. This was strange, but it didn't hurt.

Waver didn't mind.  


* * *

  
Waver had never really looked forward to tasting another man. He didn't think that many people did, and honestly he didn't really want to hang around those kinds of people for too long. He'd assumed that most people did it because they felt that they needed to to make their partner happy and to get the same treatment.

With Rider - he wouldn't say that it was an obligation. Certainly, he liked making Rider happy, and he definitely enjoyed Rider's mouth on his neck and chest. But more than that, he liked feeling like he knew Rider completely. Probably everyone had seen him in some state of undress, given his Servant's distaste for clothes, but (hopefully) no one alive but him had this intimate knowledge of him.

Still, even that wouldn't stop his nervousness when it came time to taste the rest of him. It was normal, everyone felt nervous about it, and almost everyone did it. Normal.

Before he could do more than dip his head downwards, he was being pulled up by his shoulders to look eye-to-eye with a very, very confused Rider. "What are you doing?"

...That didn't help his confidence. "I-I thought you were the one with the experience. You've never-?"

"I can't with _you_."

"What's wrong with me?! Why am _I_ not good enough if you've let other people?! You're-"

Rider had never made such a bewildered expression in front of Waver before. "That's a terrible thing to let someone you like do. I won't."  


* * *

  
There were normal things that gay couples did, and apparently one of them was out for some reason, but Waver could manage. He knew a little to be able to take care of this himself. That's why he had the lube, after all, even if its first use was a little unorthodox.

Since Rider didn't look like he was going to volunteer to prepare him, and Waver really doubted that he was going to take anything that looked like a submissive role, Waver took it upon himself to slick up his fingers and start spreading himself.

It took Rider a moment to notice what he was doing, but the whimpers Waver couldn't help but let out alerted him. "Do you always do things like this?"

Waver had to stop to answer him properly. "Only with someone I'm trying to have sex with! You're going to tell me that you won't do this with me either?"

A frown. "Of course."

Lightly, Waver smacked Rider in the chest. It was lightly because of their differences in strength, but for Waver, it took some effort. "What is it this time? Why am I not worthy of you properly having sex with me?"

"'Properly?'" The puzzled expression on Rider's face was almost comical. "You say the strangest things. I can't do something like that to someone I respect."

"...But I wanted you to," Waver admitted quietly.

Rider asked, " _Why?_ "

"It's normal and not demeaning," he snapped. "...And I thought that you would want it."  


* * *

  
After all that they had trouble with, Waver almost expected that this would be beyond their reach, too. Maybe all that they did in Macedonia was that sex with the thighs - intercrural was the name, when he'd done a very brief, embarrassed Google search, please let him not have to ask Yahoo Answers - and that would be all right.

But it was Rider's hand that clasped him first, and Rider that drew out moan after moan, so it must have been something culturally acceptable. There were no complaints when Waver returned the favor, hesitantly mapping out the feeling of the skin and the reactions he gained. Rider didn't react as verbally as Waver did, but he could still feel the shudders at the more sensitive parts, and Waver committed them to memory.

Of course, he finished too fast, and Rider grinned a little, but Waver didn't feel like he was being mocked intentionally. It wasn't his fault that he was inexperienced, and he was able to bring Rider to a climax, so there was no reason to be embarrassed.

"...I'll teach you about those things you wouldn't try, sometime," Waver commented, pressing his head against his Servant's chest. "To pay you back for all of the things that you instructed me in." It was difficult being the student.

"I know _how_ ," Rider complained, "but it's not-"

"Macedonia doesn't have to have everything right." A yawn, and Waver shut his eyes. "Not right now, though. Just go to sleep."


End file.
